This invention is directed to connectors for coaxial cables, and it is more particularly directed to an improved coaxial cable connector especially suitable for small diameter cables. It will of course be apparent that the invention is not limited to this application.
In one type of coaxial cable connector, a tapered outer conductor element has an internal insulator holding the central conductor. This assembly is adapted to receive a coaxial cable, with the central conductor of the cable enter in the central conductor of the connector, to be soldered therein. The outer conductor of the assembly, after the coaxial cable is connected thereto, is adapted to be fit in an outer shell, and to be held in the outer shell by means of a threaded ferrule inserted in the rear of the outer shell.
This arrangement has a number of disadvantages. First, the assembly requires the manipulation of three separate elements, i.e., the outer shell, the ferrule and the combined inner conductor and tapered outer element. The connector further requires, following the assembly of the coaxial cable on the inner assembly, the insertion of the inner assembly in the outer shell and the threading of the ferrule in place.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a coaxial cable connector that overcomes these disadvantages of the the above-described known connector.
In a further known coaxial cable connector, the inner conductor of the connector is provided with an annular recess about a central portion thereof, and the insulator surrounding the central conductor has an inwardly directed annular ridge. In the assembly of the structure, the connector is urged through the hole in the insulator, until the ridge in the insulator snaps into position in the recess of the connector.
While this arrangement, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,294, Flanagan, is suitable for larger sizes of coaxial cables, it has been found that for miniature connectors, wherein the diameter of the inner conductor may be of the order of 0.025 inches, the resultant deformation of the resilient end of the inner conductor is not permissible, and it is difficult to insert a central conductor of such small diameter in an insulator held by this technique.